Zoanoids Attack
by Dragon Master Z
Summary: DragonballZManga Crossover. Vegeta teams up with two people to take down the company that has kidnapped his friend. Unknown to Vegeta this company has an almost invincible biological army that will stop at nothing to win.
1. Default Chapter

Zoanoids Attack.  
  
Chapter One - The Trio Is Born.  
  
"C'mon Loz where are you?" I muttered to myself as I watched the front entrance to the Chronos building where my friend worked. Or to be more precise, used to work. If Loz got caught sneaking around in there tonight he wouldn't just get fired. He'd be tortured and then executed. Loz had come to see me a few weeks ago with information that went against everything he had ever believed about the company he worked for.  
  
A little over a year ago Loz had been hired as a research assistant by Chronos. He never told me what they were researching at the company, but he seemed to enjoy his job.  
  
The information that Loz came to me with showed that Chronos weren't just doing harmless research in security, as he had first thought, far from it. What Chronos were actually doing was creating an army of biological creatures called Zoanoids. They were taking innocent people and genetically altering their DNA to incorporate the Zoanoid genetic code. Chronos were planning to use this army to control everything.  
  
Over the past few weeks I had used my knowledge of computers to create a virus that when introduced into the Chronos mainframe would corrupt every piece of vital information in the system.  
  
I checked my watch. Loz had been inside for almost an hour. Something had to be wrong. Had he been captured? Or worse killed. The back of my neck began to tingle. I had learnt very early on to trust this feeling. It was almost like an early warning system to danger. Stepping away from the wall my eyes scanned the blackness for any tell tale sign of movement. My hearing became attuned to the very breath of the night air around me. There, in the shadows at the other end of the parking lot, something was heading towards me. Even though my eyesight is sharper than most peoples I still couldn't make out exactly how many somethings were heading my way. I took another step forward to give myself room to swing.  
  
Suddenly above me the windows exploded outwards. Throwing my arms up to protect my face from the falling glass I saw Loz dive out of the window, followed by four strange shapes. "Ken its Zoanoids!" he yelled as he hit the ground, running towards me. "Holy shit" I murmured turning and dropping into a defensive stance. As Loz positioned himself behind me the Zoanoid army circled the outside of the parking lot. The four Zoanoids that had followed Loz out of the window hung back. A knife could cut the tension in the air. "Ken what are they waiting for?" Loz whispered as we circled on the alert for an escape route. "I don't know mate." I whispered back letting go of all conscious thought and letting my instincts take over.  
  
Suddenly the silence was shattered by what I can only describe as a battle cry. As the two of us looked up a dark figure gracefully flew out of the darkness. With a flash of steel the nearest Zoanoid to me fell into two pieces beside me. "Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" drawled the stranger standing up. He stood at least 6ft 3ins tall and was dressed from head to foot in black and silver. "Thanks mate." I said staring in awe at the strange warrior. He merely nodded in reply before dropping into a defensive stance. "Okay guys let's take these freaks to the cleaners!" Loz shouted springing away from me and drawing his rapier. With another battle cry the stranger who had just joined us sprang away into the darkness. Instinct drove me forwards towards the nearest Zoanoid. Drawing my swords I attacked in a flurry of blows. The creature I had attacked went down under the ferocity of my attack. "We need to get out of here. There are way too many!" I shouted looking for Loz and the stranger, who had become our ally in the fight. Loz and the stranger appeared at my side instantly. "Stand back, it's time to open a door out of here." The stranger said with a wicked grin. Loz and I looked at each other then took several steps back placing us behind him. As we watched the air around us became alive with energy. Electric blue light began to coalesce around his hands. Bringing his hands together the energy became a ball of dazzling light. The warrior closed his eyes, not even focusing on the targets. With a cry he released the ball of energy. The flash as the ball connected with its target and detonated lit up the night like a firework display on New Years Eve. "Final Flash, works every time. Shall we leave these losers gentlemen." He said heading for the gate.  
  
We didn't need telling twice. As Loz ran at my side he grabbed his car keys out of his pocket. "Get in guys before they wake up!" Loz shouted jumping behind the wheel. I opened the door and turned to look at our new ally. He had stopped dead in his tracks. "What is that?" he asked puzzlement showing in his eyes. "It's a car get in." I replied keeping an eye on the fallen Zoanoids just in case they attacked again. "I will follow you. I have my own way of getting around." He said calmly. "Suit yourself, Loz drive." I said dropping into the passenger seat and slamming the door. As Loz tore away from the kerb I twisted in my seat. He just stood there with a slight smile playing at the corners of his lips. Suddenly he shot upwards leaving the ground like a rocket. As Loz navigated the streets heading towards my house our new ally stayed just above us like a black eagle revelling in the freedom of the night sky. I gazed in awe as he swooped and soared above us.  
  
Twenty minutes later Loz screeched to a halt outside my house. I climbed out of the car my eyes searching the sky for any sign of our new ally. With the grace and deadly accuracy of a falcon he dived towards the ground and landed gently beside me. The light in his eyes and the smile on his face told me he enjoyed the freedom of flight. 


	2. Vegata's History

Zoanoids Attack.  
  
Chapter Two - Vegata's History.  
  
"Sit down my friend. I just need to see to Loz's arm." I said gesturing to a chair at the kitchen table as Loz rolled up his sleeve revealing a gash on his arm. "No thanks I'd rather stand." The stranger replied leaning against the doorframe and watching me as I retrieved the first aid kit from the cupboard. Loz gave a sharp intake of breath as I applied alcohol to his wound. "My name is Ken and this is Loz." I introduced Loz and myself to the stranger as I bandaged Loz's arm. "I'm Vegata" he retorted his eyes continuing to follow my movements. "So what were you doing at Chronos tonight Vegata?" the suspicion Loz felt coming through in his voice as he asked the question to which we both wanted the answer. Not that I was ungrateful for his help, but I still wondered why he had been there. Did he work for Chronos? I didn't think he did, but then again he could have helped us to make us believe he was a friend. A thousand possible answers to that million-dollar question whirled through my head. "I was there tonight looking for a friend of mine." Vegata answered his gaze slowly turning to Loz. That wasn't the answer I was expecting. "Does your friend work at Chronos?" Loz asked probably thinking he knew this person.  
  
A strange sort of sadness shone in Vegata's eyes as he slowly shook his head. "No she doesn't work there" he said his voice barely a whisper, but the pain that he felt coming through crystal clear in his tone. Leaning against the sink I studied Vegata closely. He looked to be about the same age as Loz, which made him maybe 23 or 24 years old. His black hair and bright blue eyes stood out against the paleness of his skin. The slump of his shoulders told me he was carrying a burden he shouldn't have to bear. What that burden was I couldn't even guess. There was an angry storm brewing in his eyes that chilled my very soul. This angry young man was someone that shouldn't be messed with. "So what happened?" I asked gently. "It's a long story, I wouldn't want to bore you guys." The humour in his voice not quite disguising the grateful tone. I guessed he hadn't spoken to anyone about what had happened. "Well we weren't planning on going anywhere. Beside maybe we could help." I said crossing the kitchen and pulling three beers out of the fridge. I tossed one to Loz and offered the other to Vegata. He took the drink and opened it, but he didn't drink any. "I guess it all really started with my parents. Even though I was born on Earth my parents and grandparents are from a planet called Vegata. I knew my father and grandfather were great warriors. I used to sit and listen to the stories they would tell of battles they had fought. I would sit and watch them train together. I would dream of being as good as them, if not better when I grew up. When I was deemed old enough by my grandfather he began to train me. The fighting came naturally to me and within a few years I was a better fighter than either of them. By the time I was twelve I had tapped into the power and potential of the Super Saiyan. This outstripped my grandfathers expectations of me" he began running a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath before continuing, "When I was 16 years old myself and five of my friends banded together and we became known as the Sacred Circle. My father became our mentor. He taught my friends everything he knew. We went out and battled anyone who threatened the safety of the people of Tokyo. For the first time in my life I felt as if I had a purpose in life and I knew I had found five kindred spirits. I was elected by the others to be field commander and my friend Vixen was chosen as my second in command. This meant that if I was killed in battle she would lead the others."  
  
The pain and anger had flared up again at the mention of his friend's name. A single thought flashed across my mind. He must have cared for this woman a lot. Vegata crossed to the window. Crossing his arms over his chest and bowing his head. Loz and I waited silently not wanting to rush him into recounting something that was obviously painful for him to remember. After a few moments he spoke again. "A week ago I was training with my grandfather in the mountains outside of Tokyo. When we returned to collect the others before going out four dead bodies nailed to a wall greeted us. Vixen I noticed wasn't there. My instinct told me she was in trouble. I rushed round to her house only to be told that she had gone to meet the others about an hour previously. My grandfather and I searched everywhere for her, my felling that she was in trouble getting worse by the minute. Our search was to no avail. A couple of days ago I received a note through the post saying if I wanted to see Vixen alive again I had to surrender myself to Chronos." He concluded bitterly.  
  
"Are you certain Chronos has her?" I asked. "I'm positive. They sent this with the note." He replied reaching into his jacket pocket and tossing something at me. I looked at what he had thrown to me. It was a photo of what looked like a tattoo. "How does this prove that it's your friend?" I asked confused passing the photo to Loz. "Because all the members of the Sacred Circle has one of those tattoos." He said taking off his jacket and shirt revealing the exact same tattoo on the back of his right shoulder. "Maybe we could kill two birds with one stone" Loz broke in as Vegata put his shirt back on. Loz had been so quiet I'd almost forgotten he was there. I knew exactly what Loz had in mind. "What do you mean?" Vegata asked puzzled. "What I mean is if we team up perhaps we can take down Chronos and get your friend back in one fell swoop." Loz explained grinning at me as he realised I was thinking the same thing. We both turned to look at Vegata to find him grinning wickedly at Loz. "Thank you both for believing me." Vegata said solemnly. "You're welcome. So are you in?" I replied. "Sounds like fun." He quipped. 


	3. Long Dead Memories

Zoanoids Attack.  
  
Chapter Three – Long Dead Memories.  
  
The house was deathly silent. The darkness outside was filled with the noises of the night. Loz had fallen asleep in front of the television, while Vegeta had decided to stand guard outside.  
  
Vegeta's story had hit a nerve somewhere in the depths of my subconscious. It brought memories, I had thought long dead, back to the forefront of my mind. My hand instinctively settled over the scars on my chest. The pain of losing a good friend can be hard to bear, but over time you learn to cope. What is harder to deal with is knowing you weren't able to prevent their untimely death. I had no idea what it was like to lose five friends at one time, but I could easily imagine the pain that was blazing a trail through the young warrior standing like a statue, bathed in moonlight outside.  
  
My mind plunged me ten years into the past. That was where my pain and power began. My friend Jason and I had been to our local gym to train for an upcoming martial arts contest. As we were walking home we decided to take a shortcut. A gang of bikers attacked us. In the ensuing battle I lost sight of Jason. When the bikers had decided they'd had enough fun for one night they rode off leaving me bruised and bleeding on the floor. I managed to stagger to my feet and began searching for Jason. After wandering aimlessly for about twenty minutes I finally found him. The bikers had chained him to a nearby tree and tortured him; finally they had sliced him open from the base of his throat to the top of his pelvis. His intestines were hanging between his knees and his precious lifeblood was pooling around his feet like a crimson ocean. As I released Jason's lifeless body from the tree and laid him gently on the ground, a burning feeling began in the pit of my stomach. The blood in my veins began to boil and as the anger and grief enfolded me in their lonely embrace my body began to blaze with the unstoppable flame of hatred. "I will make them pay for what they have done to you my friend. They will beg for death before the end." I promised Jason as I closed his cold dead eyes.  
  
For weeks I went out at night looking for the gang that had murdered my friend. I came up empty handed until I let it slip that I was looking for them. A week later word got back to me that they were looking for me to dish out a little punishment. I knew what I had to do, but the task ahead seemed impossible. I would be one man facing perhaps thirty or forty bikers. They would no doubt be armed. Suicide was the first word that sprang to mind. I didn't think I would live to see the dawn so I settled my affairs and prepared myself to join Jason.  
  
The battle was fierce and short. I was outnumbered and I was overpowered easily. As I lay on the floor bleeding from the many wounds they had inflicted on me, the hatred that had caused me to seek revenge flared brightly. A single thought ran through my mind almost like a mantra, if I was going to die I was going to take some of them with me. Adrenaline surged through my veins as I got slowly to my feet. With a cry of rage I attacked. The result amazed me and terrified them. I guess my mantra had released a power inside me. Every biker I hit or kicked began to swell up uncontrollably, and then they exploded. The gang of bikers didn't survive my onslaught for very long. As I surveyed the bloodbath I decided that I could use this gift, this power to protect people from the countless gangs that ruled the streets of Tokyo.  
  
My life was never the same after that fateful night. It now had meaning. I now had a purpose. Each night I patrolled the city streets like a vengeful shadow. My intended victims never saw or heard me coming until it was way too late. The gangs began to call me Chimeras Messenger. The name struck fear into the old gangs, and any new gangs soon learnt to fear it. This made it easier for me. It was during a particularly slow night of patrol that my destined path led me to Loz.  
  
It was outside the most popular nightclub in Tokyo, The Golden Dragon, that I first laid eyes on Loz. As I walked down the street towards him, my skin began to tingle. There was going to be trouble so I turned round and began to follow him. As I briefly lost sight of him when he turned the corner into an alley at the end of the street, my early warning system went wild. Breaking into a dead run I reached the alley just as a dozen or more gang members attacked my innocent. He seemed to be holding his own, but I knew it wouldn't be long before they overpowered him and his battle would be lost. With a cry I somersaulted over the heads of the gang landing beside their victim. "Holy shit it's Chimeras Messenger!" one of the gang members yelled. Everyone froze. "Hey I'm Ken, need a hand." I said to the guy beside me never taking my eyes of the gang that surrounded us. "Yeah thanks. I'm Loz." He said before leaping away and attacking the person nearest to him.  
  
The battle was fast and furious. Anyone that didn't explode under my attack fell under Loz's punishing blows. I briefly caught a glimpse of a white glow that seemed to come from behind the dark glasses Loz wore. I didn't give it much thought until Loz refused to look directly at me once we had dealt with his little problem. After some gentle persuasion he finally removed his glasses and raised his eyes so I could see them. The white glow I had seen had been Loz's eyes.  
  
As I walked back to his car with him he explained that he had been genetically altered to become a Zor Lord, a super strong warrior. Chronos had done this when he had started working for them. Over the next few weeks Loz and I had become good friends. He had often patrolled with me when he wasn't working.  
  
A tap at the window brought me back to the present. Vegeta was staring at me through the window with a look of concern in his eyes. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up sign to let him know I was ok. With the briefest flicker of a smile he returned to his vigil in the centre of the garden. Turning off the T.V I threw a blanket over Loz and went to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and none of us knew what was going to happen.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE! 


End file.
